His Most Precious
by Supremebananamanager
Summary: Harry is given an out from his life and he wants to grab it with both hands, But will he? HarryxOMC


Chapter 1

Harry woke up to sweet kisses being pressed along his neck and a hand caressing his chest, it was a very wonderful feeling, one that he did not think he would have ever felt. He whimpered and buried his face further into the soft pillow.

"Good morning." A french voice purred into his ear. Suddenly memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. It was Fluer and Bill's pre wedding party and he had gotten completaly wasted. He remembered dancing till his feet hurt and then dancing some more, he had chatted up a nice french veela and spent the evening with him. And the night too apparently.

The kisses had now travelled to his shouder and one finger was circling his nipple. He let out a small breathy moan and heard a chuckle behind him. He blushed when the rest of his memories came flooding back, last night was.. something else.

"Aah so you are awake, good morning beautiful." Harry gave a pleased hum and turned around in the arms that were holding him. He smiled.

"Good morning." Grinning a little now, he accepted the little peck that he was given. "What is the time?" he had to ask. He had to be back before a search party was sent out for him. He wriggled out of the bed much to the disgust of his lover who just began stroking up and down his spine.

"Don't ask that question beautiful, I don't want you to leave." Harry rested his head on his lover's shoulder and leaned in for another kiss.

"You know I have to go back, I would rather stay here, but I have to." He searched around for his pants and found them lying haphazardly on a chair nearby. Pulling them on he turned around in hunt for his shirt, his company was not having it. Strong arms pulled him back by his waist and a face burried into his back.

"Let go of me Alain, please." Harry did not want to go but he had to and the stupid veela holding him was making it very difficult for him. Harry pulled on his shirt and pulled out of the warm embrace but as soon as he was out he regretted it. Those kisses were intoxicating.

"I am leaving now, thank you, for last night." He said leaning down for another kiss.

"You are saying that as though we are never going to see each other again, I am going to see you again in a few hours." The arms were back around him. Clingy veela.

"We are going to see each other, but it wont be the same now will it?" Harry wraped his arms around Alain's neck and looked at him, he was so handsome, it was difficult to take his eyes off.

"It could be." That caught his attention, that and the sultry grin he was being given. "What do you mean." This time he went willingly when he was pulled down into Alain's lap. alain held him close and nuzzled his neck.

"I mean, things don't have to change between us." He said pressing a gentle kiss to his neck and sucking softly on the hickey there. When he saw Harry's face begin to screw up in confusion he quickly spoke, "Let me explain, from what you told me yesterday the only conclusion I could come to is that you are miserable in your current residence and if you could, you would happily leave. Now what I am asking you is, will you leave with me?"

The veela wrapped his arms tight around Harry's waist as he waited for his lover to understand what he just said. His grip was strong and comforting and he could feel Harry melt. He was surrounded by his veela and that feeling was the safest he had felt since Sirius, it felt so good. He was almost tempted to be selfish for a change, he wanted this and he wanted it badly. But he still did not understand what was happening.

"Alain, I still don't understand what you are saying. You are a veela, don't you have a mate?" Harry was getting frustrated, he wanted to believe this was happening but he could not. His crazy veela was not making any sense. Alain sighed. He looked up and Harry and kissed his nose.

"I want you to be my mate." Now Harry was flabbergasted. "I am a dominant veela and a very powerful one at that, to balance that out I need a submissive and a powerful one, someone who can keep up with me. And you are perfect for the role. Not just were you wonderful last night but your personality, grace and your overall disposition is singing to me. You would make a wonderful mate and a wonderful mother as well, yes I saw you cast the contraceptive charm." As he kept talking the bush on Harry's face became deeper and deeper till it was a nice cherry red at the end, damn he had kept that a secret for so long.

Alain laughed and continued, "Think about it, I am going to be here until the night. I will leave immediatly after the reception party, think about it and make your decision. Whatever you choose, I will accept."

Harry ducked his head and just let everything sink in. Here was a very handsome and powerful veela offering him an out. He really liked this veela and he knew he would be treated well. And with time he was sure he would come to love his veela. So it was a bit of a no brainer but thinking about it when he was a bit more sober would give him a better idea.

He looked back up at Alain, "Thank you very much for your offer, I will certainly give it a thought." He wanted another kiss and so he leaned in for one and got it. It was slow and languid, as though they had all the time in the world.

The kiss deepened and Harry moaned, his hands went up to tangle in his lovers cherry blond hair, hands crept around his waist and one came to rest on the small of his back and the other one grasped his thigh. When he felt the hand move up is when he pulled of.

"Now I really have to go, I will give you an answer though Alain." Hary then got up and with a little hope begining to blossom in his chest he left the tent and walked back to the burrow. Maybe he would survive this madness after all. Maybe he would be happy, but at what cost.

It was around eight o clock and everyone had just woken up, so Harry was able to slip in easily without anyone being the wiser. He rushed up to the room he shared with Ron and found him still snoring. Glad he had not slept in the same room as him the other night, he grabbed his toileteries and rushed for a shower before someone could use up the hot water.

He cleaned off and for the first time in quite a while actually, used all the grooming charms he knew. The last time he had used grooming charms was for the yule ball. His official date had been one of the Patils but he had danced most of the night secretly with the Slytherins.

He had been having a terrible time, his date had been stolen by some macho Durmstrang student and Ron and Hermione were having one of their arguments. It was supposed to have been one of the best moments of his life but it had flopped completaly.

It got better when Draco Malfoy of all people had asked him to dance and from that point onwards he danced each dance with one of the Slytherins, they had him in splits the whole night.

They could not go together openly so they did so discretly, he never thought he could have so much fun. Nobody knew even today. It had been towards the end of the party and the only people still there were him, his company and drunk people or those who were so wrapped up in themselves they did not see what else was happening.

He got dressed in a nice pair of deep violet pressed chinos and a white shirt and pulled the same coloured vest on top of it. It showed of his figure perfectly, his lithe body, slim waist and his plump perky bum. He was not normally this vain, but after last night and for what might happen in the future he felt like showing of a little. As a final touch he tied his now shoulder length hair up with a violet ribbon and pulled on a pair of white loafers. The violet brought out the brightness in his eyes and the white served to enhance his creamy white skin. He looked ready to slay.

He walked out and the first thing he saw was a bedraggled Hermione who had just emerged from her and Ginny's room. She dropped her bag as soon as she saw him, he caught the look of jelousy before she covered it up.

"Harry you look.. wonderful" she forced herself to say, "But should you be dressing like that, I mean would Sirius approve?" she tried to give him a dissapointed look. Ugh they needed a new phrase.

He rolled his eyes and answered. " Yes I think he would, these are his clothes after all. I am finally healthy enough to look nice in them" and like he expected that comment shut her up and she walked past him with a huff. She was so annoying, why did she have to bellitle everything he did.

He went back to Ron's room and pulled all his stuff into his back, not everything of course, just his Gringotts key, his cloak and firebolt. All of his expensive clothes and everything else he had put away in his vault when he realised where he would be staying this summer.

Sirius had told him a little about his inheritance before he had been cruelly ripped away, Harry had since then tried his best to look decent at events like this. He did not know much but he knew enough. He was searching for an excuse to go back to the bank and find out the rest though.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when a voice next to him made a rather crude coment about his bum under its breath. He knew he was not supposed to have heard that so he pretended like he did not and kept his back turned. He then shrunk his bag and shoved it into his vest pocket and turned around.

Ron by then had fully woken up and was staring at him creepily. Harry sighed and waved a hand in front of his face, no response. The crazy boy had a girlfriend, one as crazy as him but anyway. Ugh what had he seen in them?

There were days when he regretted making friends with them and there were days when he _really_ regretted making friends with them. There was no out.. atleast not till a little while ago.

"Ron, hello anyone there." That woke the idiot up and he gasped.

"Oh hey mate." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Harry shook his head and left the room, he had things to do. He quickly made his way to the kitchen to see when breakfast would be ready. Mrs Weasley was already there and was cooking. Damn he wanted to cook.

"Hey Mrs Weasley" he greeted as he came close. "may I help." Mrs Weasly jumped and turned aorund.

"Oh Harry dear, I did not realise you were up. You look wonderful dear." she came nearby and gave him a once over. If she was not so overbearing he would actually be very fond of her. But she was and she kept trying to set him and Ginny up so that was moot point.

"Why don't you set up the table outside dear, everyone will be down soon." He nodded happily and waved his wand making all the cutlery follow him. He went outside into the crisp fresh morning and rolled up his sleeves.

With one wave, all the tables were set straight. They had two long tables and chairs would be put in such a way that the guests would be facing each other. He then made the chairs dance over and settle. He had to wait for everyone else to come to put up the canopy but he could do everything else.

With a few more swishes the plates were set and the cutlery floated and settled next to them. The cutlery did not match but the set up looked beautiful anyway. Just as the last plate fell in place, a familiar pair of arms circled his waist and a head came to rest on his shoulder. He looked behind him into warm honey eyes and smiled.

"Hey, nice timing." Alain kissed him sweetly before stepping back to admire him properly.

"You look beautiful." Harry blushed and ducked his head, "But you look much better naked and even better wrapped around me." Was whispered huskily in his ear. Harry turned scarlet and pushed the promiscuous veela off him.

"Behave, I don't know who will come out now." He rushed out turning back to see if anyone had seen them. He did not mind the kiss so much as it had been a quick one but if anyone caught him blushing then they would have a problem, esecially if he wanted to leave that evening. Dumbledore would be there.

He had not died on the astronomy tower that night contrary to popular beflief, the Dark believed he was dead but he was still very much alive having made a swift getaway using his phoenix. He would have to rectify that soon.

"Ah love, behaving is one thing I will never do. Besides you look so delicious, I cant help it." Harry shoved him away when he began leaning in again and huffed. Alain was not having it though, he pulled Harry close and cupped his bum giving it a squeeze.

Harry gave him another shove, much more firm this time, "Crazy veela. Tell me about your home." He said hoping to change the subject and learn a little about where he would be living if he accepted Alain.

"why do you want to know, there are other things we could be talking about, lik.." he did not get to finish that sentence.

"I want to know where i'm going to be living if I am going to be leaving the entirety of my life behind." Alain sobered up immediatly and smiled.

"Well I live in the south of france, near Cannes but not inside, more towards the outskirts. My family lives up north. I have my mum and dad, but no siblings and a few friends from my time in beauxbatons. The actual house itself I would like for you to experiance youself when you come." He ended with a grin.

"When I come, confident are you?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I am, there is nothing holding you here, but I offer you a lot, love being one of them. I am fairly sure you will come." Harry did not reply,he did not have one, instead he just looked away and went back to checking the table setting to see if his spell went right. But all the while his thoughts were on what Alain had said. Love, something else it was.

Luckily, or unluckily however you want to see it, just then Mrs Weasley came out with her breakfast floating behind her. She shwished her wand and the food set itself on the table in its right place. She smiled and turned back to the burrow.

"EVERYONE BREAKFAST." Harry not having expected closed his ears and waited for the ringing to finish. And the entire lot of them came trampling out as though they have never seen food before.

Breakfast was a merry affair, the bride and groom made dopy faces throughout and everyone was joking and laughing. The rest of the day progressed much like that too. The canopies were put up, the decoration done, food made, cake baked. In all this no one seemed to remeber that it was Harry's birthday. Not that he expected them to, it was someone else's big day.

Even then, everytime someone asked him why he was dressed so nicely he had an urge to ask them what happened on thirty first july. But he did not, he just smiled and shrugged. Which was why he jumped out of his pants almost when the twins wished him and kissed him simultaniously on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, how come you remembered. I thought no one remembered." He asked touched.

"Oh Harry you wound us, do you really think so low of us?" the spoke in their twin speak while cheekily grinning. "But in all seriousness, we hope you have faantastic year ahead of you and we wish you all the best." And they dissapeared. Harry shrugged and moved on.

Before he knew it the wedding march was playing and Fluer was walking down the isle in her beautiful wedding gown looking so incredibly radient and happy. She was a picture perfect bride. She was handed of to Bill by her father, who then went back to his seat wiping away his tears. Dumbledore was officiating and he greeted the couple in loud purple robes that were probably the most cringe thing about the wedding.

The wedding itself was beautiful, they had elected to say the traditional wizarding wedding vows and invoking the blessings of mother magic and performing a bonding afterwards. The moment their magic combined the entire party could feel it, and they felt it again when the magic settled and the newly married couple presented themselves.

There were cheers all around and Harry could not help but become exited and happy in the contagious atmosphere. He cheered just as loud as everyone else and watched with happiness as the newly wed couple walked back down the isle to greet their parents and accept their blessings and well wishings.

Soon everyone had settled down for the dinner party and Mr Weasley stood up to begin the wedding toasts. He spoke of how proud he was of his son and wished him all the best. Fluer's father did the same thing and so did the mothers. Mr Weasly then waved his wand and the food appeared.

Harry had been placed next to Alain, surprisingly enough while Ron and Hermione were placed further away. This was a good thing as he was given the perfect opportunity to speak with Alain more. He had a few more questions he wanted answered before he made his final decision.

"Alain?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were leaving as soon as the engagement party is over and I have to make my decision by then?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes," he looked at Harry questioningly.

"Well I have almost made up my mind and I just have one more question and I will give you my answer." He said sounding more confident than he felt. Alain nodded in a go on motion.

"What do you mean when you say that I will be your submissive?" he did not understand that part at all. The romance novels that he had heard girls talking about always paint submissives as damsel in distresses and made them out as mindless drones only living to please their mates. He was not that kind.

"Well now that is a complicated question, one that you have every right to ask. I will do my best to answer it." Alain took a long sip of his wine and started explaining.

"As my submissive, you will basically be saying that you will allow me to provide for you, protect you and cherish you. You will be my most precious posession, but not like a pet, like a partner. You will be my bride and the mother of my children and you will have to look after them." He looked back to see if Harry was following. Harry nodded and he continued.

"There is not much else to it, the bedroom side we covered last night and you took all that I gave so beautifully, so we are covered there." He chuckled when he saw the blush on Harry's face but continued talking anyway, "You will assentially be the lady of the manor."

Harry thought to himself and digested this information, is this what he wanted from life, some one to care for him and take care of him? Yes, yes it was. He answered himself with startling clarity, after all that he had been through it was not even surprising. He looked at Alain and nodded.

"Yes, I will come with you. Please take me away." He shocked himself by saying that but it was the truth. Alain nodded understandingly and smiled.

"All you had to do was ask. You have everything?"

"Yes, most of my things are in my Gringotts vault. That is blocked off to everyone but me." He said slightly breathless, he was free.

"Then away we go."

 **This will be a one shot. I rewrote some parts, that is why you got a notification.**

 **Sumpremebananamanager,**


End file.
